c'est Tom Riddle !
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Un rencontre explosive entre un adolescent et l'idole actuel des jeunes... pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! SLAAASH
1. La rencontre

Auteur : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

Fiction rated : M

Genre : Romance

Couple : HPTR

Résumé : UA, sans magie réelle. Une rencontre explosive entre nos deux amis, Tom est poursuivi et explose Harry au détour d'un angle de de foudre total !enjoy, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

* * *

**C'EST TOM RIDDLE !**

_**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**_

* * *

**PoV Harry**

- Harry grouille-toi, merde ! Y'en a qui aimerait arriver à leur travail… à l'heure ! Me grogna Mike.

Okay, je m'appelle Harry James Potter et j'ai 16 ans et je suis en Première S… sans vouloir me vanter je suis le sex-symbol des chères demoiselles de mon lycée, leur play-boy adoré… un peu bad-boy sur les bords et je trouve ça tout simplement super comme situation… je ne la changerais pour rien au monde… enfin je crois… Voyons voir dans la glace ce qui est susceptible de plaire à ces demoiselles…

Deux yeux verts que l'ont pourrait facilement comparer à de l'émeraude pur…

Une tignasse rebelle qui me donne un air sauvage… je ne fais que répéter ce que l'on me dit… il faut pas croire que je suis narcissique, hein… rire nerveux je continue ?

Une gueule d'ange avec ce sourire qui fait craquer tout le monde… on descend un peu plus pour voir ?

Un torse quasi-imberbe… j'avoue bien volontiers que cela était légèrement contrariant… enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que cela plaisait énormément aux filles et que certaines avaient même demandé à leurs copains de se faire épiler les poils du torse et du dos s'il y en avait… je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à passer à la casserole, parce que s'il y a une fine toison brune partant de mon nombril pour aller tout droit vers mon sexe, il n'y vraiment rien dans mon dos ! Vous voulez plus d'arguments ?

Mes pectoraux et mes abdominaux sont visibles sans pour autant être trop exagérés… je pense avoir trouvé le juste équilibre… enfin, j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé… disons que c'est mon corps qui l'a trouvé parce que pour tout avouer, je n'ai pas cherché ma musculature… mais je fais beaucoup de sport… donc forcément ça forge !

Par contre, mes bras… on voit direct que j'aime bien jouer au volley-ball… pourquoi, parce que comme je suis fin, le muscle ressort… et ouais… mon ventre est plat… pas de graisse superflue… et si je continue, on tombe sur mes jambes longues et musclées, et mon fessier ferme et arrondi…

Vous vous posez la question par rapport à la longueur de… ça… mon petit Harry Junior mesure 15 cm en érection… pas mal… et je peux dire que je remplie bien la cavité que j'occupe dans ces activités… en gros quoi… si je résume… je suis un dieu vivant !

Je vous vois venir… je ne suis pas égocentrique pour un sou… et je n'aime pas me regarder dans la glace… il arrive des fois où j'ai vraiment très peur de voir ce qu'elle va me renvoyer… Je ne suis pas superficiel non plus… nan… disons que… il fut un temps où mon corps ne ressemblait à rien ! Je n'en dirai pas plus, j'ignore tout de vous et je ne sais même pas si je peux vous faire confiance…

A la place de vous faire une description de moi, je devrais plutôt vous présenter ma famille !

- Putain, Harry ! Merdeeeuuuh, tu le fais exprès c'est ça ! Me hurle mon frère en tambourinant contre la porte.

Alors, Mickaël est mon frère aîné de 5 ans, il travaille déjà avec papa à la Potter Production… c'est une production en tout genre, mais elle est plus connue pour les films et les publicités… Il est brun comme moi et possède la même couleur de yeux si particulière relative à notre mère. Disons qu'il est moi dans quelques années… je pense ! Il est aussi attirant que moi si ce n'est plus… il dégage cette aura tellement attractive qui met immédiatement en confiance et il en a joué… mais maintenant qu'il est casé, il utilise ce don qu'en privé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… et puis ma petite sœur Arya qui a 14 ans… elle est rousse et possède des yeux bleus qui appartiennent à notre père… je crois qu'il désespérait de voir quelqu'un possédant les cheveux de maman avec ses yeux…

Ma mère est donc rousse aux yeux verts et elle s'appelle Elisabeth Potter… cette femme est la plus belle du monde… je vous le jure… elle a le don pour aider les personnes… elle travaille avec les personnes âgées dans les maisons de retraite, parce qu'elle trouve que peu de personnes se soucient réellement d'eux à la fin de leur vie et que c'est tout simplement anormal et immoral de les laisser dans leur solitude. C'est une réalité prouvée, les personnes dans les maisons de retraite sont, au début, très visités par leur famille… jusqu'à que les visites se fassent rares…

Vous avez dû comprendre que mon père était le grand patron d'une grande maison de production portant notre nom, il est brun et jovial le contraire de ma mère qui est plus calme et posée. Et si on met mon parrain, son mari et mon père ensemble… alors je peux vous dire qu'il vaut mieux quitter la maison précipitamment parce que des dégâts, ils vont en faire, ça c'est sûr… une fois réunis, ce sont les pires gamins que la Terre puisse porter !

- Harry, je vais défoncer la porte, je te préviens !

- Ne te donne pas cette peine ! Je réponds en ouvrant la porte tout sourire.

Il me grogne dessus… que peut-il faire d'autre… tandis que moi je rentre dans ma chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille. Je choisis mes vêtements, un débardeur noir et un panta-court blanc qui fait bien sur ma peau mordorée. Je descends pour aller manger… c'est que le matin est sacré !

Maman me sourit, j'adore quand elle me sourit comme ça ! J'aimerais que la mère de mes enfants soit comme elle… elle est tout simplement parfaite, je ne lui vois aucun défaut ! Mais les yeux d'un fils peuvent-ils réellement voir un défaut en leur mère ? D'une fille même ! Je viens vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue alors qu'elle fait pareil avec moi.

- Bien dormi, mon ange ?

- Comme un cœur !

- Tu grandis tellement vite… soupire-t-elle.

- Ouais… d'ailleurs, j'en ai marre qu'il se pâme comme un crâneur devant tout le bahut ! Fait ma si charmante petite sœur.

- Et où est le problème, chaton ?

Je sais qu'elle déteste que je l'appelle ainsi… c'est parce que quand elle dort, elle ne ronfle pas, non… elle ronronne… je vous jure que c'est possible !

- Mes copines trouvent mon frère "carrément trop seeexyyy !"

Elle me dit ça en appuyant sur le sexy… donc je suis sex… ça tue !

- Au risque de me répéter, où est le problème ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont mes amies juste pour être près de toi et ce n'est franchement pas agréable !

- Voyons, chérie, tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Vous vous connaissez depuis la maternelle, à mon avis, à cet âge là… vous ne discutiez pas garçons, si ? Fait maman en souriant.

J'ai déjà dit que je l'adore ? Bin, je le redis ! Je l'adore !

- Heureusement, tiens, autrement j'aurais mieux fait de me poser des questions ! Alors tu fais moins ton pédant ou alors tu le fais discrétos et on sera à nouveau potos !

J'ai le droit à ça toute les semaines et toutes les semaines je m'amuse à faire plus que les autres fois !

- Mange ! Je lui intime…

Elle plisse les yeux en sachant que je ne lâcherai pas ma nature parce qu'elle me le demande… mais comme elle le répète à chaque fois, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! C'est le concept même du verbe "oser" ! Maman sourit, alors que d'autres mères détestent ce genre de scènes, elle semble plutôt les adorer… elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est simplement unique. Comme on commence tous les deux à 8h, je la dépose… nous sommes tous les deux à Little Valley, un énorme établissement comprenant sept bâtiments dont trois appartiennent au collège, mais ce sont les plus petits… et un grand gymnase commun.

A l'entrée du bâtiment principal, je retrouve toute ma petite bande, Hermione Granger, le cerveau du groupe, Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami et son petit-ami, Seamus Finnegan, un irlandais possédant un humour douteux, Dean Thomas, son copain et Neville Longbottom… oh et comment ai-je pu oublier… ma copine de la semaine… nan je déconne… quoi qu'à moitié Cho Chang ! Elle est jolie, elle est asiatique, cheveux noirs, les yeux noisette et elle est bonne à baiser ! Chuis méchant ?

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Nous sommes tous des gosses de riches… en fait, ce bahut regorge de gosses de riches… il y a pratiquement que ça !

- Tout est prêt pour la fête de Samedi ? Je demande.

- Ouais… mais si tu pouvais ramener quelques boissons supplémentaires, ça serait vraiment cool ! Me fait Ron en souriant comme un dément !

Tous me tendent 30€, si on compte un bouteille à 10€ environ, ça veut dire que je vais me retrouver avec 18 bouteilles sur les bras !

- Ca va ! Pas trop lourd ?

Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux de chiens battus et Cho se cale dans mes bras et me susurre ce qu'elle compte me faire pour me remercier… je commence à sourire…

- Et bin voilà ! Suffit de savoir me parler, moi ! Je m'exclame.

Seamus me sourit narquoisement.

- Eh vieux… c'est pas comme si on allait te promettre ce qu'elle t'a dit, hein !

Tous éclatent de rire. Dieu m'en garde, même si je garde l'espoir d'un jour faire une partouze, je préférerais que ça ne se fasse pas avec mes meilleurs amis ! Mauvais image mentale ! Oh God, je vais gerber !

- Heu… t'es tout vert là, me fait Neville avec une voix anxieuse…

Hermione et Dean sont morts de rire… oh, holy shit la sonnerie…

- Chsais pas vous, mais… j'ai pas envie d'aller en maths… la vieille veut ma peau, j'en suis trop sûr !

Ouais, ma prof de maths est une vieille peau qui n'arrive pas à m'encadrer elle s'appelle McGonagall… est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle fait des fautes au tableau et que Mione et moi on la reprend ? Elle devrait plutôt être contente parce que ça signifie que l'on suit… enfin… un peu… bon okay, autant qu'on peut suivre dans un cours de deux heures de maths d'affilée un mardi matin ! Ou peut-être parce que les potos et moi on parle un peu fort dans son cours et qu'on arrive quand même à avoir des putains de notes ? Je ne sais pas ! Ce que je sais c'est qu'ils ne sont que deux à ne pas s'être fait prendre à mes airs de petit ange… il y a aussi le prof de physique chimie, un certain Severus Snape qui ne m'aime pas ! Mais lui, mon père m'a dit que c'était parce que le pauvre détestait tout ce qui avait rapport de près ou de loin à un Potter ! Une vieille histoire de rancune apparemment… n'empêche qu'il me saque comme pas possible… je crois que je détiens le record de retenues avec lui !

- Tu as beaucoup trop séché alors que c'est le début de l'année ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en S et que par conséquent, cette matière est plus importante que tout ? Me demande Mione avec un air sévère.

Ça y est, elle remet ça ! Cho me kisse sur les lèvres en marmonnant combien Hermione est barbante, et tous ceux qui l'ont entendue rient… mais ce n'est pas du goût de la jolie brune qui soupire. Elle cherche du réconfort auprès de son petit-ami qui se fait un plaisir de le lui apporter… Nous nous dirigeons d'un pas lourd vers le bâtiment C qui est un bâtiment coupé en deux entre la littérature et les maths… heureusement ce sont les littéraires qui sont au 3ème et 4ème étage ! Nous, nous occupons le 1er et le 2ème… ensuite, le bâtiment A c'est celui de la Physique - Chimie, les premiers étages sont des salles de TP et les derniers étages sont des amphithéâtres, le bâtiment B c'est la SVT et le bâtiment D ce sont les langues… avec les copains, on fait anglais et espagnol, le prof est chiant mais je l'ai à ma botte… c'est l'essentiel, nan ?

Comme je l'avais prévu, ce cours est d'une nullité totale qui en fait ne m'apporte rien puisque comme un bon élève, j'ai lu la leçon en avance sur les livres… cette prof est vraiment mais vraiment à chier… ou peut-être que c'est moi qui ne peut pas l'encadrer comme elle me le rend bien !

Enfin, peu importe… finalement cet après-midi je vais pas aller en cours parce que si c'est encore pour me faire chier, je préfère aller acheter les boissons et aller surfer sur le net chez moi ! Je dis à mes potes que je ne compte pas suivre les cours qui suivent, ils me regardent en souriant… de toute manière, ils le savaient déjà !

La fin du cours arrive bien trop lentement ! Mais c'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est qu'il arrive ! Heureusement que Naomie me connaît bien, autrement elle ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir du bahut en sachant que j'avais toujours des cours !

Il fait plutôt beau pour une journée de Décembre, froid, mais beau tout de même, on a même droit aux rayons de soleil qui sont si rares à ce moment de la saison… Quand j'achète les bouteilles, la vendeuse me regarde avec des yeux ronds tandis que je la presse de faire passer mes articles au laser… c'est bien ce que j'avais imaginé, une quoi… quinzaine de bouteilles ! Elles pèsent leur poids ! J'essaie de me dépêcher de les ramener dans le porte bouteilles que j'ai spécialement accroché sur mon scoot' mais quelqu'un me percute au détour d'un angle…

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

- MAIS VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS REGARDER DEVANT VOUS… LES BOUTEILLES SONT CASSEES MAINTE…

Mon regard s'est posé sur la personne en face de moi… et mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma poitrine… l'homme me regarde aussi et se confond en excuses que je n'entends pas… il n'y a que lui, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs qui lui descendent jusqu'aux épaules, son regard envoûtant… ses yeux sont verts mais… il y a une petite touche de rouge qui le rend follement sauvage et son visage est fin… ses doigts sont doux, son souffle est chaud… tiens… il a arrêté de parler et me regarde rieur…

- Je suis désolé, qu'il me dit…

Sa voix est si grave… si suave… elle me donne des frissons… aucun mec ne m'a jamais fait cet effet… mais là je suis complètement perdu… il me sort quatre billets de 50€ que je prends par automatisme sans cesser une seconde de le regarder… cette touche rouge me donne envie de ne plus jamais décrocher mon regard du sien… il est si beau… je…

- Je pense que ça devrait suffire ! Au revoir…

Non… attends… mais trop tard, il se remet à courir et quelques minutes plus tard, des journalistes, des femmes, des hommes courent pour apparemment le rattraper… j'ai juste le temps d'entendre… "Attendez, Monsieur Riddle… Attendez…"

Alors c'est lui ? C'est Tom Riddle ?Le nouvel acteur, coqueluche du public découvert grâce au film "Un jour, toi et moi sur la plage"… C'est lui Tom Riddle ?

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est bouclé, voulez-vous une suite ?

C'est la première fois depuis le premier chapitre de Tu es à moi que je fait un focus interne d'un personnage et j'espère que ça vous a plu…

Gros bisous et **n'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire est toujours très apprécié des auteurs** !

Ariane le 18 juin 2006


	2. Habiter ensemble

**Auteur : _Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_**

**Histoire d'origine : _Harry Potter_**

**Genre : _Romance_**

**Fiction rated : _M_**

**Couples : _HPTR_**

**Résumé : _Tom Riddle... Star montante, Harry Potter... fils du dirigeant de la Maison de Production la plus en vue... Romance... Scénario © Ariane, Juin 2006... Tous droits réservés ! Bon ensuite on a Harry Potter & Cie © JKR... je ne me fais pas de l'argent sur cette fic et blablabla..._**

_**Spéciale dédicace à tous mes lecteurs reguliers... je ne cite pas de nom au risque d'en oublier certains, mais j'en ai pas mal en tête et ça me fait super plaisir !**_

_Et merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça fait plus que plaisir... ça donne envie d'écrire encore plus malgré des révisions obligatoires !**

* * *

**_

_**C'EST TOM RIDDLE**_

_Chapitre 2 : Habiter ensemble

* * *

_

Je ne sais pas trop comment je sui rentré chez moi… je ne me souviens que d'une chose… un gars qui m'a foncé dedans ! Et pas n'importe lequel, Tom Riddle…

Quoique… je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'extasie, je n'aime pas cet acteur… enfin… plutôt la série dans laquelle il a joué… je trouve l'histoire trop fade et le titre trop mièvre… mais bon quand on débute dans cette carrière, il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ?

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été descendu par les critiques, au contraire… ce que je me demande c'est qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Godric's Hollow ? Okay, c'est pas une ville paumée, mais les grandes stars passent plutôt du côté de Pré-au-Lard où se trouve notre maison de production. Il y a tout de même une centaine de kilomètres d'écart, ce n'est pas rien !

J'entends la sonnerie, je soupire… je regarde ma petite horloge… QUOI ?!? Il est déjà 17h23, mais en rentrant j'ai rien foutu alors ! Je me suis juste couché pour penser à qui… à cet acteur que je ne reverrai sûrement pas !

- Ouais, j'arrive !

C'est la bande. Et comme d'habitude, Hermione n'a pas oublié mes devoirs et elle me tend les cours pour que je les scanne.

- Trop aimable d'y avoir pensé, je grogne.

- Oh, laisse-le tranquille avec ça ! Rajouta Cho à ma meilleure amie.

- Dis donc toi ! C'est pas parce que t'es la petite amie actuelle d'Harry que tu peux te permettre ce genre de réflexion, répond Ron au secours de sa princesse.

- C'est bon Ron, je peux me défendre seule, rétorque Hermione en lançant un regard noir à ma petite amie ?

Je mets mes index à mes tempes… je sens un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez… et je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à qui ça arrive. J'invite Dean, Seam' et Nev' à investir ma chambre et Cho me lance un regard de reproches. Bon gré, mal gré, je la suis au salon… elle a les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu aurais pu me défendre, m'accuse-t-elle.

'tain, elle va pas m'prendre la tête 'vec ça !

- Et pourquoi je lui réponds. C'est toi qui l'as emmerdée en première !

- C'était pour qu'elle te lâche, se défend-elle. Je croyais te faire plaisir.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi, je réplique méchamment.

Je l'ai vexée là… oh et puis merde… chuis pas d'humeur à supporter ses jérémiades. Elle me regarde fixement.

- Très bien… c'est ton dernier mot ?

- Oui, Jean-Pierre, je rétorque goguenard.

Elle lève sa main, prête à me frapper, mais je l'attrape au vol. Je me sens lever un sourcil sarcastique.

- Tu croyais faire quoi, là ?

- T'es qu'un connard, Potter ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Malfoy !

Elle me compare à ce crétin de Malfoy. Elle recule sous mon regard, je sais que ma bouche s'est ourlée pour former un rictus méprisant.

- Sors d'ici tout de suite, Chang !

- Je suis désolée, elle me dit précipitamment. Oh Harry, excuse-moi ! Je t'aime, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Je soupire. Combien d'entre elles m'ont dit « je t'aime » pour me garder ? J'la vire direct en la faisant culpabiliser… chuis le meilleur !

- C'est trop tard ! Je ne laisse personne me comparer à cette fouine de Malfoy et tu ne feras pas exception à la règle !

- Attends… je, non… j'n'sais pas c'qu'il m'a pris… je…

- En effet, maintenant, dehors, je lui dis calmement.

- Harry…

- Dois-je faire appel à la sécurité ?

Elle baisse la tête ! Harry est déclaré vainqueur et il brandit la coupe, mesdames et messieurs ! Je vois Ron m'approuver et Hermione sourit. Les autres sont sûrement en train de commencer à liquider les réserves… Elle ne bouge toujours pas… la moutarde commence à me monter au nez.

- Bon, tu bouges, oui ?

Oh pitié, elle me fait le coup des larmes… je la regarde avec un sourire narquois.

- Tes larmes n'y changeront rien, je veux que tu quittes cette demeure !

- Très bien, elle finit par dire.

Elle tourne enfin les talons, c'est pas trop tôt… qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être lourde… j'me demande vraiment ce qu'il me plaît chez elle… enfin… m'a plu… son cul ? Ses nichons ? Sa face ? De toute façon, c'est fini… rien à battre d'elle. Elle claque la porte en sanglots… ha ! ha ! ha ! Sale chouineuse… c'est ça… dégage… pffffffffuuuuuuu… enfin libre !

Je rejoins les autres, tandis qu'Hermione et Ron se chicanaient, les trois autres ont vidé mon bar perso. Enfin, p't'ête pas entièrement mais z 'ont vodka et tequila, les bougres… en quoi… dix minutes ? Dean est vautré sur Seam' qui interview Nev'. Et Dean n'a pas trop remarqué cette scène. Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'ils ont la bourre joyeuse et… bizarre ! Je vais chercher ma caméra numérique, mdr, j'peux pas louper ça !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, soit à 17h50 environ, Ron déboule en disant que ma famille est rentrée. Merde… scrotum… et ces débiles – non, pas d'insultes ! – La maison est grande, immense même, il y a trois étages ! Rez-de-chaussée, c'est salon, cuisine, toilettes… premier étage, chambres des enfants, ou plutôt des suites, toutes les chambres sont ainsi… deuxième étage, chambre des parents et deux d'amis et au troisième, accès interdit, c'est le bureau à domicile de mon père… et récemment, celui de mon frère a été ajouté… bon, alors je peux faire en sorte que tout le monde s'évite ! Bonne idée, non ?

- Occupe-les avec Mione, je lui demande.

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Mais quel couillon… j'hallucine…

- Mais pas dans ce sens-là ! Je rajoute excédé.

- Ah… j'me disais aussi !

Il a vraiment l'air soulagé… lol… allez, réfléchis… faut pas paniquer ! Mais je panique… fuck ! Je me retourne violemment suite à un grand bruit de chute. Mais c'est pas vrai ! BORDEL ! Demandez-leur d'être discret et ils font encore plus de raffut…

- HARRY ! J'entends. TU PEUX DESCENDRE, S'IL TE PLAÎT ?

C'est pas vrai ! J'suis maudit ou quoi ?

- HEU… LA TOUT D'SUITE ? J'CROIS PAS, je réponds.

- DESCENDS !

Bon, c'est un ordre direct, plus de « s'il te plaît » à l'horizon… je regarde les gars qui sont littéralement pétés de rire… j'ai franchement pas envie de les laisser seuls dans ma chambre, je vais leur envoyer Mione qui est allée occuper ma famille…

- AVANT QUE JE DESCENDE, MIONE… J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !

- J'ARRIVE !

Elle monte.

- Tu peux les surveiller, s'il te plaît ? Genre, ils touchent plus au bar, par exemple !

- Oh, elle fait avec une petite moue pas d'accord. Okay, mais tu me revaudras ça ! Comme t'as de la chance 'Ry !

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Il y a une grande animation en bas. Apparemment, il y a un invité. Et c'est en rentrant dans le salon que je le vois… là, assis sur nos fauteuils, parlant, que dis-je, rigolant avec mes parents… mon cœur bat si vite que je pourrais presque le voir sortir de ma cage thoracique. Sa voix vibre dans ma tête… elle m'enivre plus qu'aucun alcool ne saurait le faire. Et dire que je pensais ne plus le revoir !

- Ah, Harry… fait maman.

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi ! Oh ! Chaleur, chaleur… il fait trop chaud dans cette pièce ou c'est moi ? Il est étonné, mais il me sourit ardemment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il se lève et va vers moi… alerte… mayday… mayday… je vais me crasher ! Sa main est tendue…

- Salut, il me dit. Je pensais vraiment pas te revoir, de même… je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais le fils de Lily et James… enchanté Harry, je suis Tom Riddle !

- Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? Demande Arya surprise.

Je lui sers la main… il y a comme une explosion dans mon ventre… il y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens… c'est… waouh ! Sa peau est douce et m'électrise… bon sang… je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras… comment me sentirai-je alors ?

- Oui, répond-il. A l'angle d'une rue, aujourd'hui même !

Sa chaleur me quitte dès lors que le contact se brise…

- Mais… que faites-vous ici ? Je demande de façon tellement polie que je me choque moi-même.

Il jette un regard à mon père qui acquiesce.

- James et Lily ont été assez gentils pour me permettre de goûter aux joies d'une famille… je ne supportais plus le stress quotidien de Londres.

Puis-je espérer qu'il reste ici… oh faites que oui ! Qui que ce soit… faites qu'il reste !

- Et… vous comptez… rester ?

Merde… j'ai l'impression que tout mon espoir y est passé, je regarde maman, papa, Mike et Chaton… en effet, ils me dévisagent bizarrement. Je re-fixe mon regard sur lui. Ses yeux pétillent et un sourire… encore… putain, nouvelle embardée pour mon cœur…

- Eh bien… si tous les membres de cette famille sont d'accord… oui, même à 23 ans… j'ai vraiment besoin de faire un break… je n'ai pas arrêté de tourner en deux ans, pas de vacs rien… et comme James et Lily m'ont proposé… je pense que je vais accepter surtout que…

Pourquoi il s'interrompe ? Surtout que quoi ? 23 ans… 7 ans de différence… c'est jouable, non ? Je sais qu'il est bi, de part la presse people… pas que je la lise, mais c'est Lavande, une fille de ma classe qui l'a piaillé à qui voulait l'entendre !

- Et si tu lui montrais sa chambre, Harry, me suggère papa. Pas cette que Siri' et Remy' ont l'habitude de prendre, mais l'autre… et par la même occaz', tu inviteras tes amis à manger en stipulant bien que le repas sera pris après que certains d'entre eux aient décuvé !

Il me sourit narquoisement et je lui réponds par un haussement de sourcil entendu. Maman a une moue réprobatrice, mais elle comprend, Mike ricane et Arya pouffe ? Et j'entends un rire clair qui résonne dans mes oreilles. Je me force à rester calme…

- Je sens déjà que je vais passer de bons moments ici… merci Oncle James… Tante Lily…

Un éclair vient de déchirer mon ciel si bleu… Oncle James ? Tante Lily ? Nooooooooonnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!

* * *

Hello 

C'est Moi, je vous mets le second chapitre de cette petite histoire…

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés !

Gros bisous à tous et pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas un inceste

Ariane


	3. La boulette !

Auteur : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

Histoire de Base : Harry Potter

Fiction Rated : M

Résumé des deux derniers chapitres : Tom Riddle est la coqueluche du public anglais… depuis à peu près deux ans… jusque là il n'a pas fait de pause dans sa carrière et a enchaîné les tournages… mais il décide de prendre des vacances… étant très lié au directeur de sa maison de production, James Potter lui a proposé de venir se reposer chez lui avec sa famille… au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui décidément semble moins sûr de son hétérosexualité…

Note d'Ariane : **Je vous remercie de me lire encore et toujours, vos reviews durant ma petite période de pause pour le bac m'ont fait le plus grand bien… je suis désolée du retard qu'on par conséquent pris mes fics… mais ça aura servi au moins parce que je suis quasi sûre d'avoir mon Bac S ! –Trop heureuse !-**

**Merci beaucoup pour les messages de soutien aussi et maintenant ENJOY !**

* * *

C'EST TOM RIDDLE !

_Chapitre 3 :_

* * *

Pitié… quelqu'un… dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu… pitié… il n'a pas dit oncle James et tante Lily ?!? C'est ça… parfaitement, je deviens sénile ! Putain… mais j'ai 16 piges, merde ! 

- Harry ?!?

Ô joie, c'est la première fois qu'il me call par le prénom ! Je savoure… « Merci oncle James, tante Lily… » Aaah !!! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il doit être mon cousin au je sais pas combientième de degré alors parce que j'ai jamais entendu parler de lui dans la famille ! Et d'après les dires de Mione, Tom est orphelin depuis l'âge de six ans…

- Harry, fait la voix de maman en écho. Y'a-t-il un problème ?

- Gné ?!?

C'est la seule réponse qui me soit venue, désolé !

- Euh, non, je reprends.

Je vois la mine inquiète de tout le monde… j'ai dû tirer une sacrée tronche pour qu'ils réagissent comme ça ! _« T'es qu'un idiot… tu ne sais faire que ça, les inquiéter ! »_ Je ferme les yeux et je souffle… pas question de retomber dans ça…

- J'vous assure que ça va ! J'ai juste été pris d'une réflexion soudaine !

Ce qui est la vérité en soit !

- Ah parce que tu as assez de cerveau pour faire ça ? Me lance Arya le sourire narquois.

- Je me posais la question aussi, continue Mike son menton dans sa main l'air penseur.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très spirituel… les parents sourient…

- Vraiment très drôle, ha ! ha ! Voyez comme j'me marre ! Vous vous êtes vraiment ligués contre moi, hein ?

- Absolument pas, ils répliquent d'une même voix et avec leurs airs innocents qui ne trompent personne.

Dès fois je me demande si ma mère n'a pas fait une erreur de sept ans en accouchant d'Arya. On a vraiment l'impression qu'ils sont constamment sur la même longueur d'onde et dès fois ça me pèse… non… oubliez ça ! _« Oui, on doit oublier que tu es jaloux d'eux… quel genre de frère es-tu ? EGOÏSTE… EGOÏSTE… EGOÏSTE… »_ Stooooop ! Il faut que je chasse ça ! J'm'en suis débarrassé… on m'avait dit que j'étais guéri… du calme Harry, tu paniques et c'est pas bon !

- Moi je suis avec toi, j'entends.

C'est Tom… c'est lui qui m'a dit ça… OMFG (Oh My Fucking God)… à la vitesse où mon cœur se dérègle j'serai mort dans quelques minutes.

- Tu rougis ? Se moque Mike.

- Absolument pas ! Je réplique trop vivement pour que ça soit naturel.

- Le rose te sied à merveille, chuchote celui qui va me tuer.

Oh non… mais comment un inconnu peut-il à ce point me troubler ? Allez respire et sort une phrase décente !

- Ahem… suis-moi, j'vais te montrer ta chambre !

- Serait-ce une proposition ? Il répond.

Mon père qui se retenait de rire, éclate. Idem pour ma sœur et mon frère. Maman tente de se contrôler, mais ses yeux brillent plus que d'habitude, néanmoins elle me vient en aide et demande à tout le monde de se calmer.

- T'es sûr que t'es de mon côté, toi ? Je demande à Tom en boudant.

Il rit avec les autres qui ont repris.Et finalement moi aussi lorsque le bruit de quelque chose qui casse nous interrompe. J'entends la voix de Ron, qui était monté avec Mione, s'élever.

- MERDE SEAM' ! T'ES UNE PLAIE QUAND T'ES BOURRE !

Un grognement indistinct répond. Je monte et j'entends qu'on me suit. Quand je rentre, mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma fureur monte.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, je souffle.

- Harry, fait Nev' plus lucide que quand je les ai quittés.

- Dites-moi que je rêve !

Ma voix est basse et menaçante. Ca va péter… 'tain je le sens… ça va péter… ça va péter… non, du calme… calme-toi… respire… voilà… respire bien… profondément…

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL D'ENFOIRE DE MERDE DE SEAMUS FINNEGAN A LA CON !

Je le vois trembler et il a foutrement raison !

- HARRY ! Fait mon père.

Je suppose que mon langage ne lui a pas plu… j'en ai cure… cet abruti d'irlandais à brisé ma télé murale à écran plasma et puisqu'elle était reliée à un home ciné mural disposé aux quatre coins de ma chambre, l'écran n'est pas la seule chose à terre.

- Mione, dans mon bureau tu trouveras la facture des enceintes qui normalement est espérons-le pour Finnegan sont encore sous garantie ! Je commande alors que j'ai empoigné cet irlandais de malheur par le col côté nuque.

- Harry, elle commence prudemment. Ton écran aussi est out et garantie ou pas, il n'est pas réparable donc la garantie… pfuiiit, envolée !

Je la regarde en tenant bien mon captif qui essaye faiblement de résister. Et je lui sors un sourire que je sais sadique.

- Bien, bah la facture de la télé aussi alors ! Tiroir de gauche, le premier ! Et toi, tu avances, j'ordonne d'une voix sans réplique.

Bizarrement, il a l'air plus lucide. J'm'en fous… t'es mort mon gars ! Ils ont dû voir ma détermination parce que personne n'essaye de m'arrêter… au contraire il sont curieux de savoir ce que j'vais faire. Oh les sadiques… je le conduis à la salle d'eau de l'étage. J'hallucine, il s'est remis à comater… attends toi, tu vas voir !

- Harry, fait Arya hésitante.

- Hey, mec… t'vas pas faire c'que j'crois qu'tu vas faire, hein ? Me questionne Dean.

- Je ne t'arrêterai pas, fils ! Fait mon père.

Tu m'étonnes, il doit trouver ça follement poilant !

- Vas-y frangin, fait Mike le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es entièrement responsable de tes actes. Me fait Maman.

- Bien, je réponds. Etant lui-même responsable de la destruction d'une partie de mon matériel high-tech, je n'ai aucun scrupule à… Oh Seam', je fais d'une vois gentille. Y'a une bouteille de Vodka pleine à l'intérieur, regarde !

- Où ça, qu'il me répond se pochtron en se penchant.

D'un coup de pied au cul, il se retrouve dans la douche. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il a compris… mais trop tard ! J'actionne le robinet froid et le mets à sa capacité maximale. Il hurle d'une voix définitivement pas virile. Après deux minutes, je m'accroupis face à lui. Il tremble des pieds à la tête.

- J'te… rem… rem… rembourserai… mec…

- La prochaine fois… bien que j'espère qu'il y en aura pas de ce genre… si tu te bourres la tronche et qu't'es pas chez toi, tu penseras à cette petite douche… chuis sûre qu'tu feras attention après ! N'est-ce pas ?

Question rhétorique ! Il hoche la tête en claquant des dents ! Demain il va tomber malade c'est trop sûr ! Tant pis pour lui !

- Tu veux manger ici ou rentrer ?

- Je… j'vais… rentrer !

- Bonne idée ! J'acquiesce.

'Faut pas se tromper ! C'est pas perce que je le vire que c'est plus mon pote… mais pour le moment… je suis hyper en colère ! Dean me dit qu'il va l'accompagner de même que Nev'. Je rêve où un froid s'est installé ? 'tain, t'fiches tout par terre connerie d'irlandais ! Je sens un regard sur moi et je vois que c'est Tom… respire ! Il me sourit gêné d'avoir été pris d'après les rougeurs qui sont apparues sur ses pommettes. Je lui souris aussi puis je détourne le regard. Reprends contenance, Harry !

- Bien, ceci étant… je vais appeler Ralph pour qu'il vous ramène ! J'annonce. Les gardes du corps ramèneront vos voitures.

- Délicate attention, sort Mike ironiquement.

- Oui, je m'étonne moi-même !

Après qu'ils soient partis, Maman se met aux fourneaux et je l'y rejoins. Ce soir, c'est un repas de roi pour fêter la bienvenue à Tom… c'est dommage qu'il soit de ma famille…

- Pourquoi soupires-tu ainsi, chéri ?

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ça ne me dérange pas que ma mère m'appelle par un p'tit nom que ce soit en privé ou en public… à condition que ça ne soit pas ridicule du genre de tante Pétunia appelant mon cousin Dudleynouchet. J'aime savoir qu'elle m'aime et m'affectionne, savoir que j'n'suis pas seul quoi qu'il arrive… oups, elle m'a posé une question !

- Oh… ce n'est rien !

- Toujours dans tes pensées ?

- Hn…

Elle me regarde soucieuse.

- Je t'assure que tout va bien m'man, tu t'fais trop de soucis !

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front. Cette femme est la douceur incarnée ! Autant au bahut j'aime bien jouer les durs avec les profs autant à la maison j'aime être l'enfant choyé…

- Nous t'aimons, n'en doute pas !

- Je le sais… je répond en savourant l'effet qu'on ses mots sur moi. Je vais aller voir si Tom s'en sort !

Elle acquiesce et je pose mon couteau de cuisine. Je sors et je me dirige vers la chambre qui a été attribuée à l'acteur. Je tape à la porte une fois arrivé mais personne ne répond. Je décide alors d'entrer et de l'attendre. Je suppose avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes quand il passe le seul de la porte ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille… STOP ! ARRET SUR IMAGE ! WAOUHHH !!! J'ai l'impression d'être le loup dans le monde de TeX Avery. Il est à damner un ange ! Il a une carrure bien plus virile que la mienne… en même temps c'est pas bien compliqué… doux Jésus, c'que j'ai envie de le toucher, d'être cette goutte d'eau qui descend jusqu'à sa serviette…

- Harry !

Je sursaute gêné d'avoir été pris en plein délit de matage avancé.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

OMFG ! Sa voix est si envoûtante ! Je me sens fermer les yeux mais je me force à les rouvrir… mes pommettes me brûlent ! Il est si près de moi maintenant…

- Euh… j'étais euh… je voulais voir si… tu t'étais bien installé et apparemment oui ! J'vais… donc euh…aller dans ma chambre… et nous allons bientôt manger !

Je pars dès le dernier mot en sentant son regard dans ma nuque…

* * *

_A Suivre_

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre… j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! Je remercie évidemment tous les lecteurs et un double merci à

**Noan, **Jully Reed, **Onarluca, **Crystal d'Avalon, **Caromadden, **Adenoide, **Xenane, **666Naku, **la-Shinegami, **lolo, **Samara XX, **Egwene Al'Vere, **lilou (x2), **Annabelle (x2), **Estelle01PotMal, **harrypottermanga, **Kalisca, **Miss FeltonMalfoy, **Litany Riddle, **Malicia Moony, **Teyla 'Aeternam Noctura', **eloune, **Demiz Riddle, **Vif d'or, **Crakos, **diabolo citron, **FAMME, **pikatchou, **funnygirl0531, **Slytherin et sa ptite voix, **minimay, **ambre, **nattie black, **greenmazoku, **Lunicorne, **konomu-imouto (_**A qui je dédie ce chapitre)**_, **Lady Morgane Slytherin **et une troisième pour lilou…

Je vous adore !

* * *

le 17 juin 2007

* * *

PS : J'essayerai de poster la semaine prochaine la suite le prochain à venir est Prince des Ténèbres je pense… et il faut que je planche sur la suite de la Chute de l'Ange 

Sur mon skyblog sera bientôt publié un OS traduit... un HPLM avant que je le mette sur il sera en exclu pour vous  
Gros bisous  
Ariane


End file.
